Field
The present invention relates generally to protective covers for portable electronic devices. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to protective covers for portable electronic devices that allow for attachment of building elements.
Description of the Related Art
Portable electronic devices, such as smart phones, portable media players, and personal digital assistants, have been growing in popularity. Typically, a portable electronic device includes a housing to contain the electronics for the device, a front panel with a display screen, and one or more connector ports for cable connections with external computer systems and chargers.
Portable electronic devices may be used in variety of indoor and outdoor environments. In these environments, the devices may encounter external loads (such as a shock loads or vibration) and exposure to foreign materials (such as dust, debris, or liquids). In some circumstances, excessive loads or contamination cause a portable electronic device to malfunction.
Portable electronic devices usually operate on internal batteries. When the charge on the battery in a device runs low, the device must be connected to an external charging system. In some cases, a device may run low on charge in a location where the user does not have access to an external charging system (such as in a park or in the passenger section of an airplane). The user thus may be forced to suspend use of the device until the user reaches a location with a charging system.